Perfect isn't beautiful
by Faith with Dreams
Summary: Why was Sylvia always wanting attention from guys? Maybe there more to her than makeup, shorts skirts, and Dallas.


**All rights for the Outsiders go to S.E Hinston. I only own Cindy, Betty, and Richard.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Sylvia were going to be late!" My mother hollered from the living room.<p>

I groaned, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Give me a minute, old lady," I screeched.

Jeez, you would think this was her big day. I carefully finish putting my eye liner on, then gluing my fake eyelashes. I blinked a couple of time make sure they wouldn't fall off.

I examined myself in my vanity. My make up was divine I had a nice shade of blue eye shadow on with my big eye lashes making my blue eyes pop. I was wearing a short black mini skirt, with a red button blouse with the first three buttons open reveling lots of cleavage. My blonde hair was curly as usual. I looked like a fox simple as that. But maybe I could use a little more eyeliner I don't want to be less than perfect.

_Knock, Knock _

"Sylvia," A young timid voice called from my door. It let out a little sigh it was Cindy. I guess mom being the coward she is sent Cindy up to get me.

I opened the door to see a little blonde headed girl with her hair in curlers wearing a nice simple read dress waiting outside my door.

"Mama wants to know if you're ready?" she asked innocently.

I gave a small smile trying to remember when I was that innocent. No memories came to my mine.

"Yep, I'm ready." I confirmed grabbing my red purse and eyeliner.

"Sylvia come on!" My mother winded like a 5 year old.

"I'm coming!" I exclaimed.

Gosh, sometimes she needs to shut up and realize the whole world doesn't revolve around her.

Cindy ran down the stairs in her cute little Mary Jane shoes. While I on the other hand took my time walking downs the stairs. I was wearing heels; I didn't feel like falling on my ass.

When I reached the living room my mother had a huge puss on her face.

"Took you long enough Sylvia and wipe off some of that makeup you look like a clown." My mother said clearly angry.

I swear she got a lot of nerves. I look like a clown, she was wearing way more makeup then I.

I was about to argue until Cindy interrupted.

"Mama were going to be late." Cindy warned pulling my mother red dress.

"Your right my dear lets go." My mother said.

Then she ran around the living room grabbing her purse, keys, Cindy costumes, and makeup. All three of us left are house. I looked around are neighborhood feeling some guys eyes on me. There probably trying to look up my skirt or something.

We all piled in my mother car; my mother put the keys in the car. While I tried to find an Elvis song on the radio.

"We got everything?" My mother questions us.

"Yes, ma' go already before Cindy late." I replied irritated.

Mom nodded and started to back out of are driveway. I looked in the backseat to see Cindy hugging her teddy bear looking nervous.

"Are your ready little C?" I asked using my nickname for her.

"I'm scared Sylvia what happens if I lose?" She questioned.

"You wont lose baby doll you're going to be the prettiest girl up on that stage. You just have too remember your tap dance routine if you want to win." My mom reassured.

Cindy nodded her heard hugging her teddy bear even tighter. Those baby blue eyes of hers looked terrified. I hated seeing my baby sister like this, these pageants get her nervous.

I don't blame her though it a terrifying thing to do. You have to get all dolled up to get judge if you're prettier than the other girls.

"You're going to do fine little C, trust me." I told her with a smile. She smiled back at me looking a little more confident.

"What the prize if she wins mom?" I asked

"$200 dollars," My mother informed with a huge grin. My eyes winded.

"Wow ma' pageants winning really went up." I flabbergast.

"Same with the preparations, I'm so glad I made her dress you had to see how much they wanted me to pay for a dress."

I looked at my mother shocked.

It was no secret my mother wasn't rich being a single mother of two girls and having no one to relay on, but she never been cheap. When I did pageants she would spend her whole pay check on me. She always wanted us to be perfect. I grabbed my purse taking out my eyeliner and my small mirror.

"You look beautiful Sylvia; you don't need more of that crap on your face." My mother said.

I looked at myself in the mirror maybe she was right it wasn't like I was going to see anybody important at the pageant. I put my makeup away, and just stared outside my window. You can defiantly tell we were leaving Tulsa. The grungy looking houses turned into a highway in the middle of nowhere. I laid my head back, as my eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"Sylvie wake up," I felt a push on my arm.<p>

I moaned before opening my eyes to fine myself in a parking lot with Cindy standing right next to my door looking straight at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You took a nap in the car sweetie." My mother answered getting Cindy items from the car.

I yawned stretching my arms.

"Come on Sylvia we have to get Cindy ready." My mother stated. I rolled my eyes grabbing my purse before exist the car. I looked around to see bratty children yelling there heads off; while there foolish mothers drag them into the building. I grabbed Cindy hand making sure she didn't wander away, my mother lock the car holding Cindy outfits, makeup, and hair products.

"Let's get going girlies." My mother declared with excitement. Cindy nodded having her teddy bear in her hand. We walked inside the building seeing a whole bunch of girl's ages varying four to twelve.

"Cynthia Morrison," My mother stated to a woman who was giving the girl's there numbers.

"Cynthia Morrison," The woman repeated looking in her sheet of papers to fine her name.

"Oh, Cynthia Morrison is number fifteen." The redheaded woman told us taking a piece of paper that had number fifteen written on it.

"Here you go, good luck Cynthia." The woman bubbled.

"Thank you," My mother replied.

"Sylvia Hun, can you hold Cindy dress?" I nodded grabbing her dress. I then followed her into a room filled with little girls and mothers' who looked annoyed as hell.

"Okay girls we have a lot of work to do." My mother gushes while taking Cindy's dress out of a carrier bag.

I gasped when I saw the dress, I have to give my mom credit she did an amazing job. It had mixed color of pink and white with a whole bunch of sparkles all over it.

"Debra Lynn sits still!" One of the mothers' barked at her daughter.

The daughter started to cry hysterically. I shock my head in disgust. I looked at my mother was know helping Cindy put on her dress.

"Hold still honey," My mother said pulling the dress down.

"Perfect baby cakes you look gorgeous." Ma' beamed.

Cindy turned around to me I smiled she look adorable the dress fit her perfectly.

"Do I like pretty Sylvia?" Cindy asked.

"You looked beautiful little C, know lets do your makeup and hair." I answered.

Cindy pulled up a chair while my mother handed me a makeup kit.

"Close your eyes." I demanded

She did what I told as I brushed the pink eye shadow on her eye lids.

"Mommy do I look good?" A little blond headed girl asked practicing a cartwheel for my guess her performance.

"Straight Maria stops bending your legs." The mother complained.

Memories started to pour my mind thinking when I was that age.

_Flashback _

_7 year old Sylvia was twirling around in her pretty sky blue dress waiting for the pageant to start. The little blonde headed child was thrilled she loved pageants especially the attention she got. She was a pro at them know, winning crown after crown. But this pageant was different from the others her father actually came to this one. _

"_She better win Betty." Sylvia overheard her father say. _

"_She will Richard clam down." My mother reassured. _

"_Don't tell me to call down. All I'm telling you is that girl better win!" He threatened. _

"_Her name Sylvia! She not just a girl she your daughter! Your beautiful daughter!" She roared. Her face was red from her yelling it didn't help the situation that she was four months pregnant with Cindy._

_Slap! Richard slaped Betty across her face. Tears were following out of the woman eyes, Sylvia just stared terrified. _

"_You listen to me you ungrateful bitch, that girl better win that money. You cuddle her to much telling her she beautiful and stuff she just going to end up some lowlife trash just like you!" He growled. _

"_Get the fuck out you ungrateful bastard, if you ever come near my daughter ever again you will regret it." Betty defended._

_Richard looked at her shocked. Yes, Betty fought back when her husband yelled, but she never had took it this far. _

"_Don't come crying to me when you want me back, don't even think of coming back to my house or your children." He argued walking out of the building. _

_Betty stood there shock with tears coming from her eyes. Sobbing in the middle of the room she easily forgotten about the pageant that was happening_

"_Let introduce number eighteen Sylvia Morrison." A woman announced. _

_Sylvia who was in shocked of what she heard walked on stage confused. _

_The crowd look horrified at the girl. _

_The little girl makeup was ruin from her tears, her hair in a messy ponytail with her mother forgetting to do her hair. Sylvia was far from perfect as the judges would say. Sylvia looked around the room to see a whole bunch of girls laughing at her._

"_Look at her at least we know she won't win the crown, she a mess." One of the girl giggled _

"_She also ugly," A red headed girl commented. _

_When Sylvia her that she ran off the stage in tears. _

_She just ran away from the crowd who was still astonished of the event that happens. Sylvia know crying in a bathroom stole she was crushed. She wasn't perfect; far from it if she was perfect her dad would love her. The girl sobbing got louder as she analyzes the situation more._

_End of Flashback_

"Sylvia?" A childish voice brought me back to the present.

"Yes, Cindy,"

"Are you okay you were staring into space?" Cindy asked worried.

"I'm fine Cindy just thinking of you rocking that stage." I grinned putting the rest of the young girl makeup on.

"How are my girls coming along?" Betty asked with a smile.

"We are almost done," I answered.

My mother nodded taking Cindy curlers out. When we finish dolling Cindy up, she looked like a Barbie doll.

"You look gorgeous Cindy." My mother rejoiced.

An elder woman came into the room telling everybody to line up. The entire crowd of mothers' ran to the seating area while there children follow the elder woman.

"Good luck sweetie," Betty said then kissing Cindy check.

She than ran with the other mom to fine seats. I laughed what idiots.

I knelt down to Cindy.

"Cindy I want you to remember one thing while your up there you are beautiful inside and out. Don't you ever forget that?" I said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Know go get them." Cindy smiled, before running off with all the other girls.

Sylvia knew her little sister wasn't perfect and would make mistakes, but she just wanted her sister to know one thing she is beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? I'm sorry if my description on pageants offends anybody. I might continue this and make it into a story, but I'm not sure. Please review!:)<strong>


End file.
